


Field of Desire

by vobostar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobostar/pseuds/vobostar
Summary: The third prince born to the Queen, Prince Jihoon, had presented as an omega the nigh of his twenty birthday. The Royal family puts Jihoon under every protection they could think of, including a bodyguard of his own.What if the royal guards, Choi Seungcheol, passed to be his bodyguards?(Might change the summary later on)





	Field of Desire

Who would’ve thought that the third prince born to the queen is an omega? Of course it is a possibility from how his mother, the Queen, herself is an omega. But then again, all the males in the royal family have presented as an Alpha. His father, the King, is a very powerful Alpha. He is mentioned as the most powerful male Alpha the kingdom ever seen, no one can defeat the King, and one must obey his every word as he speaks. Although, the King had few concubine along his reign, he stays true to the only omega he bowed to.

The crown prince, hence the first child born to the Queen, Crown Prince Jeonghan is also an Alpha. He is said to be the most beautiful prince the kingdom ever had. Despite his beautiful appearance, one must not take lightly Crown Prince Jeonghan speed and strategies. He is one of the most feared strategist. With his cunning and smart strategy, the Crown Prince had won several battles on the country side. Every female on the kingdom had once stare at his face when he walk past them. The Crown Prince is widely love by many and no one had disagree if he one day become their King.

The second child born to the Queen is the forever quiet Prince Wonwoo. He is very quiet and introverted than the Crown Prince. He was happy being the prince without having to bear the responsibility of a King one day. Prince Wonwoo love books. He is wide in knowledge and very well educated, receiving him the title of the most smart Prince the kingdom ever seen. He doesn’t do well in battles and fight like the Crown Prince, but his knowledge of other countries and the kingdom country side is a very big opportunity for his brother to make battle strategies. Despite not liking battles and fight, the Prince is also an Alpha.

The last prince born to the Queen, had just turned twenty. Meaning, he is just presented as of now. No one would’ve expect from the bloodlines of powerful Alphas, the Queen would give birth to an omega Prince. Not that it was a bad thing, but it’s definetly something out of ordinary. Because, the royal family had a reputation of giving birth to specifically male Alphas and female Omegas. Of course, the King had noticed the moment the third prince started growing up. He was small compared to his brothers when they were his age, and a lot more delicate. He is very pretty, but not as much as Jeonghan, but his interest in battles and fight proceed Prince Wonwoo’s. Hence, the moment he’s presented as an omega, the King had ordered to stop all fighting lessons for the third prince. Prince Jihoon is under every protection the King ever think of.

Prince Jihoon, despite his omega nature, despise the protection the King had put him under. The nigh of his presentation as an omega had been a mess. It stirs up all Alpha hormone in the whole palace. The night of his presentation also means his first heat. That night, he was a whimpering mess and looks like some water had been dumped all over his body and silky bed sheets. Being one of the most powerful Alphas, Crown Prince Jeonghan noticed the stench of sweet smell of heat from Jihoon’s chamber. In realization, he jumped out of his bed and lock the doors to Jihoon’s chamber before running all the way from the southern tower of the Princes chamber to the north chamber, where the King and Queen had fallen asleep. With hurried steps, he barged into the royal chamber and shaken the Queen body out of her dream.

“Mother. It’s Jihoon’s heat.” He had said.

The Queen widens her eyes when her brain processed the information her first son, had given. Reaching out to her sleeping robe, she wears it in a haste as Jeonghan tries to wake the King. “Father, I’m sorry to wake you up. Jihoon is presenting as we speak.” 

In a hurreid manner to the King woken up from his deep sleep and followed the Queen to the southern tower, with Jeonghan following close by behind him. As they reach the souther tower, they had seen Wonwoo in front of Jihoon’s chamber, snarling at the groups of guards that has fallen deep to their Alpha mind, triggered by Jihoon’s powerful heat. Most of them are low rank guards, Alphas and Betas, surrendering to their animalistic minds. A few guards with high rank come rushing from behind Jeonghan, surging forward to held the groups of guards that is going to break down Jihoon’s door anytime soon. 

“Take them to the dungeon.” The King had ordered. As the guards were being pulled by other guards, Jeonghan had taken a step forward to Jihoon’s door, unlocking it. Once the door was unlocked and a small gape was made, another sweet smell came rushing like the ocean waves. The Queen hurriedly went inside with the King, followed by Wonwoo and lastly, Jeonghan who had to lock the doors once again from the inside. Jihoon whimpers on his bed, his sleeping attire falling off his white shoulders. “Mother.” He whispers as he opens his eyes when he feels the bed dipped under the Queen weight. 

“It’ll be fine, my son. We need to take you to the royal concubine. They will take care of your heats.” His mother whispered as she brush away the hair that sticks to Jihoon’s forehead. His blonde hair is sweaty and messy from all the sweat and trashing. “Jeonghan, Tell Concubine Kwon to prepare for Jihoon’s heat.” His mother said. Jeonghan nodded his head, giving the keys to Jihoon’s chamber to Wonwoo. “Mother, Jihoon needs a bodyguard.” Wonwoo whispers.

“Yes, I am aware of that, my son. But we must choose carefully. My King, should we announce it tomorrow morning?” The Queen looked up at the King who is studying Jihoon’s suffering. He nodded his head and runs his calloused hands through his face. “We should. He’s an omega, a Royal Omega. He needs to be protected at all costs. Enemies would target him if the news of him presenting as an omega, reached out.”

Jihoon, listening to his father words as he writhe in pain, gasps for air before whispering. “I’m sorry, Father. I had become a burden to the kingdom.” His pain increasing with every second passing. Why is Jeonghan had not came back yet with concubine Kwon?

“Oh, my sweet child. You will never be a burden.” His father whispers back in a very gentle voice, his big hands softly running through Jihoon’s locks, making him sighs in relief at the touch of an Alpha. His mother crouched down to kiss his temples to soothe him. “Mother, this clothes is scartching my skin. May I take it off?” Jihoon whimpers as he moves again, feeling the fabric of his sleeping attire scratching his whole body in an unpleasant way. “Oh, let’s wait until concubine Kwon, my child. She will bring you your clothing soon.” His mother whispers on his ears. Feeling very helpless looking at her youngest son writhing in pain.

The door to Jihoon’s chamber creaked when concubine Kwon and her servants came rushing from behind the sweaty Jeonghan. “Your Majesty.” The concubine bowed before the King and Queen also the prince. “Oh, Eunbi. Please, help my son.” the Queen looked at the concubine with glistening eyes and pleaded to her. Concubine Kwon or also referred as Mistress Kwon walk further down Jihoon’s chamber, followed by her servants that brough a bucket of cold water and stacks of white towel. “Your Majesty, I need you to step aside from Prince Jihoon so we can take care of him.” She speaks formally and politely. 

“Your Highness, My King, we will transport Prince Jihoon to my pavillion once his heat died down. Until then, I beg your participation in helping the guards who will transport the prince to be always ready at anytime.” Mistress Kwon bowed at the King as her servants pops the button of Jihoon’s sleeping attire to lose him from the scratchy material and wet the towel with cold water, to placed the towel on Jihoon’s neck to cover it. “I will.” the King said and gestured for Jeonghan to follow him. Wonwoo who was left there looked at his mother. The Queen who had noticed Wonwoo’s confused expression offers a wavering smile to her son. “Wonwoo, you can go back to your chamber. And can you please keep Mistress Kwon’s son, Soonyoung, to play tomorrow?”

“Yes, Mother.” He bowed to her and gives her the keys of Jihoon’s chamber. He exited the chamber with one last look on Jihoon’s face, before walking down the corridor to his own chamber. “Your Majesty, from what I see from Prince Jihoon’s heat, he is going to go through lots of powerful heats until the day he mated with an Alpha. His heat could triggered a lower rank omega heat or a weak Alpha rut. So, I suggest a very powerful Alpha guard that can stand Mistress Lee heats.”

Mistress Lee, was another royal concubine of the King. The tales said that she always had very powerful heats, that was not easy to statisfy and make a few guards went nuts on the weeks of her heats. The Queen knowing it was true, nodded her head. “When is Mistress Lee heat due again?”

“In a few days, your grace.”

“Very well. I need you to announce this to Mistress Lee. She will be one of the testers for Jihoon’s bodyguard.” The Queen said. She looked at Jihoon who was being taken care of and minute by minute quieted down from feeling the heat from his body surpressed by the cold water. “What she will do, Your Majesty?”

“We will display her on heat to guards fighting for the position of Jihoon’s guards. If one guards can stand it, then he is the one.” The Queen said with absoluteness. Mistress Kwon only can said yes to the idea, since she also knows that it’s what’s best for Prince Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedbacks and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
